womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Pinkerton (album)
Pinkerton is the second studio album by the American rock band Weezer, released on September 24, 1996 on DGC Records. After abandoning plans for a rock opera titled Songs from the Black Hole, Weezer recorded Pinkerton between songwriter Rivers Cuomo's terms at Harvard University, where he wrote much of the album. To better capture their live sound, Weezer produced Pinkerton themselves, creating a darker, more abrasive album than their 1994 self-titled debut. Cuomo's lyrics express disillusionment with the rock lifestyle; the album is named after the character BF Pinkerton from Giacomo Puccini's 1904 opera Madama Butterfly, whom Cuomo described as an "asshole American sailor similar to a touring rock star". Like the opera, the album contains references to Japanese culture. Pinkerton debuted at number 19 on the US Billboard 200 and fell short of sales expectations after the success of Weezer's debut. It initially received mixed reviews, but went on to achieve cult status and wide acclaim years later; the 2010 "Deluxe Edition" reissue holds a perfect score on aggregate review website Metacritic.6 The album produced three singles: "El Scorcho", "The Good Life" and "Pink Triangle". It is the last Weezer album to feature bassist Matt Sharp. Contents 1 Background 2 Recording 3 Writing and composition 4 Themes 4.1 Artwork 5 Release and promotion 5.1 "Deluxe edition" and demo releases 6 Reception 6.1 Initial 6.2 Retrospect 6.3 Accolades 7 Track listing 7.1 Deluxe Edition 8 Sales chart positions 8.1 Album 8.2 Singles 9 Personnel 10 See also 11 References 12 External links Background Frontman Rivers Cuomo's struggles with rock and roll success influenced the writing of Pinkerton. In 1994, after the multi-platinum success of Weezer's self-titled debut album, Weezer took a break from touring for the Christmas holidays.7 In his home state of Connecticut, songwriter Rivers Cuomo began preparing material for Weezer's next album using an 8-track recorder.8 His original concept was a science fiction rock opera titled Songs from the Black Hole that expressed his mixed feelings about success.8 Weezer developed Songs from the Black Hole through intermittent recording sessions throughout 1995.9 In March, Cuomo, who was born with one leg shorter than the other, had extensive leg surgery to lengthen his right leg, followed by painful physiotherapy sessions. This affected his songwriting, as he would spend long periods hospitalized, unable to walk without the use of a cane, and under the influence of painkillers.10 In the same period, Cuomo applied to study classical composition at Harvard University with an application letter describing his disillusionment with the rock lifestyle, writing: Fans ask me all the time what it is like to be a rock star. I can tell that they are dreaming, as I dreamed, when I was a kid, of someday ruling the world with a rock band. I tell them the same thing I would tell any young rock-star-to-be ... you will get lonely. You will meet two hundred people every night, but each conversation will generally last approximately thirty seconds, and consist of you trying to convince them that no, you do not want their underwear. Then you will be alone again, in your motel room. Or you will be on your bus, in your little space, trying to kill the nine hours it takes to get to the next city, whichever city it is. This is the life of a rock star.11 Cuomo felt frustrated by the "limitations of rock". Every night after performing with Weezer, he would listen to Giacomo Puccini's 1904 opera Madama Butterfly; the "depth of emotion and sadness and tragedy" inspired him to go further with his music.12 By May 1996, Cuomo's songwriting had become "darker, more visceral and exposed, less playful", and the Songs from the Black Hole concept was abandoned.13 Weezer's second album would instead feature songs written while Cuomo was at Harvard, chronicling his loneliness and frustration, or what Cuomo referred to as his "dark side".814 Recording See also: Songs from the Black Hole § Recording and abandonment In 1995, a few days before Cuomo left to study at Harvard University, Weezer gathered for two weeks of recording at New York City's Electric Lady Studios where they had recorded their debut, and tracked the songs "Why Bother?", "Getchoo", "No Other One" and "Tired of Sex".1516 Weezer hoped to explore "deeper, darker, more experimental stuff"16 which would better resemble the band's live sound;17 to this end, they decided against hiring a producer, feeling that "the best way for us to sound like ourselves is to record on our own."18 To give the album a live, "raw" feel, Cuomo, guitarist Brian Bell and bassist Matt Sharp recorded their vocals in tandem around three microphones rather than overdubbing them separately.19 While Cuomo was at Harvard, other Weezer members worked on side projects.20 Sharp promoted the debut album by his band The Rentals.20 Bell and drummer Patrick Wilson worked on material for their bands the Space Twins and the Special Goodness, respectively.1520 In January 1996, during Cuomo's winter break, Weezer regrouped for a two-week recording session at Sound City Studios in Van Nuys, California to complete the songs they had worked on the previous August.21 After recording new songs "El Scorcho" and "Pink Triangle", Weezer separated again while Cuomo returned to Harvard.21 During Cuomo's 1996 spring break, Weezer regrouped at Sound City Studios and recorded three new songs, "The Good Life", "Across the Sea" and "Falling for You", before Cuomo returned to Harvard for his university finals.22 The band put the finishing touches on the album in the summer of 1996 in Los Angeles. Two additional tracks, "I Swear It's True" and "Getting Up and Leaving", were abandoned prior to the mixing process.23 Writing and composition Pinkerton features a darker, more abrasive sound than Weezer's debut.224 Writing from a more direct and personal perspective,25 Cuomo wrote of his dysfunctional relationships, sexual frustration, and struggles with identity.1926272829 The album charts his "cycle between 'lame-o and partier'."30 At just under thirty-five minutes, Pinkerton is, according to Cuomo, "short by design."19 The album's first song, "Tired of Sex", written before the release of the Blue Album,31 has Cuomo describing meaningless sex encounters with groupies, reciting his list of encounters and wondering why true love eludes him.19 "Across the Sea" was inspired by a letter Cuomo received from a Japanese fan: "When I got the letter, I fell in love with her. It was such a great letter. I was very lonely at the time, but at the same time I was very depressed that I would never meet her."28 Second single "The Good Life" chronicles the rebirth of Cuomo after an identity crisis as an Ivy League loner. Cuomo, who felt isolated at Harvard, wrote the song after "becoming frustrated with that hermit's life I was leading, the ascetic life. And I think I was starting to become frustrated with my whole dream about purifying myself and trying to live like a monk or an intellectual and going to school and holding out for this perfect, ideal woman. And so I wrote the song. And I started to turn around and come back the other way."2728 Lead single "El Scorcho" addresses Cuomo's shyness and inability to approach a girl while at Harvard; he explained that the song "is more about me, because at that point I hadn't even talked to the girl, I didn't really know much about her."28 The album's final single, "Pink Triangle", describes a man who falls in love and wants to get married, but discovers the object of his devotion is a lesbian.29 Themes There are some lyrics on the album that you might think are mean or sexist. I will feel genuinely bad if anyone feels hurt by my lyrics but I really wanted these songs to be an exploration of my "dark side" - all the parts of myself that I was either afraid or embarrassed to think about before. So there's some pretty nasty stuff on there. You may be more willing to forgive the lyrics if you see them as passing low points in a larger story. And this album really is a story: the story of the last 2 years of my life. And as you're probably well aware, these have been two very weird years. “ ” Rivers Cuomo's letter to the Weezer fan club (July 10, 1996)32 Pinkerton is named after the character BF Pinkerton from Madama Butterfly, who marries a Japanese woman named Butterfly.32 Calling him an "asshole American sailor similar to a touring rock star", Cuomo felt the character was "the perfect symbol for the part of myself that I am trying to come to terms with on this album."33 Other titles considered included Playboy and Diving into the Wreck (after a poem by Adrienne Rich).33 Like Madama Butterfly, Pinkerton views Japanese culture from the perspective of an outsider who considers Japan fragile and sensual;34 the album infuses the Japanese allusions with its narrator's romantic disappointments and sexual frustration.24 Cuomo wrote that Pinkerton "is really the clash of East vs West. My hindu, zen, kyokushin, self-denial, self-abnegation, no-emotion, cool-faced side versus my Italian-American heavy metal side."35 He stated that "the ten songs are sequenced in the order in which I wrote them (with two minor exceptions). So as a whole, the album kind of tells the story of my struggle with my inner Pinkerton."36 Artwork A village in a mountainous landscape. A man with a conical hat and a cane, and a saddled horse can be seen in the foreground. Japanese characters are seen in the down left and top central parts of the image. The artwork for Pinkerton is from an ukiyo-e print by Hiroshige. The artwork on the album's cover is Kambara yoru no yuki ("Night snow at Kambara"), print number 16 in Japanese ukiyo-e artist Hiroshige's popular 53 Stations of the Tōkaidō series.37 Lyrics from Madama Butterfly are printed on the Pinkerton CD in their original Italian: "Everywhere in the world, the roving Yankee takes his pleasure and his profit, indifferent to all risks. He drops anchor at random..."38 Behind the album's CD tray is a map with the title "Isola della farfalla e penisola di cane" (Italian for "Island of the Butterfly and Peninsula of Dog");38 on the map are a ship named USS Pinkerton and "Mykel and Carli Island", an allusion to Weezer's fan club founders. The map includes the names of some of Cuomo's influences, including Howard Stern, Yngwie Malmsteen, Brian Wilson, Lou Barlow, Joe Matt, Camille Paglia and Ace Frehley.383940 Release and promotion Geffen A&R rep Todd Sullivan described Pinkerton as a "very brave record," but worried: "What sort of light does this put the band in? It could have been interpreted as them being a disposable pop band."29 The label was pleased with the record and felt that "no one's going to be disappointed".29 Weezer turned down a video treatment for lead single "El Scorcho" proposed by Spike Jonze, who had previously helped raise the band's status with his videos for "Undone – The Sweater Song" and "Buddy Holly". Cuomo explained: "I really don't want the songs to come across untainted this time around... I really want to communicate my feelings directly and because I was so careful in writing that way. I'd hate for the video to kinda misrepresent the song, or exaggerate certain aspects."25 The final video featured the band playing in an assembly hall in Los Angeles, surrounded by light fixtures flashing in time to the music.28 Mark Romanek, the video's director, quit after numerous arguments with Cuomo, leaving Cuomo to edit the video himself.41 The video debuted on MTV's 120 Minutes and received moderate airplay.25 A day before Pinkerton was to be released on September 24, 1996, a restraining order was obtained against the band and Geffen by Encino, California-based security firm Pinkerton's Inc. The company sued Weezer and Geffen for alleged federal trademark infringement, claiming they were trying to capitalize on the company's reputation.42 Under the terms of the restraining order, which had Pinkerton's Inc seeking two million dollars in damages, Weezer would be kept from "selling, distributing, or advertising an album with the name Pinkerton."43 Geffen spokesman Dennis Dennehy defended the title, arguing that "to Weezer, Pinkerton is a character in Puccini's opera Madama Butterfly... It was not meant to be aimed at any sort of corporate entity."44 Cuomo wrote a six-page paper defending his choice of the title, explaining "why I chose it, and how it works for the album, and how it's essential."45 The case was thrown out of court after the judge determined that "the hardship of not issuing the Pinkerton disc would be greater for Geffen than any hardship Pinkerton's Inc or its shareholders might incur from consumers who mistakenly presume the company has anything to do with the album."45 Three men in a recording studio. The screen is split in three parts, the left one showing the guitarist, the middle another guitarist, and the right the drummer. "The Good Life" music video As it became apparent that Pinkerton was not meeting expected sales figures, Weezer felt pressure to make another music video more to the liking of MTV.46 The music video for "The Good Life", directed by Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris, stars Mary Lynn Rajskub as a pizza delivery girl and uses simultaneous camera angles appearing on screen as a fractured full image.46 Geffen rush-released the video to try to save the commercially failing album, but was not successful.47 In October 1996, the band toured the Far East with concert appearances in Australia, New Zealand and Japan.48 Afterwards, the band flew home to Los Angeles, where Patrick Wilson and Matt Sharp made a promotional appearance on the nationally syndicated radio show Modern Rock Live in an attempt to improve the album's standing on the US album charts.48 A few days later, on November 1, Weezer launched its tour of North America at the Ventura Theatre in Ventura, California.48 On November 6, Weezer performed an acoustic set at Shorecrest High School in Seattle due to a contest won by a student.47 A few of the songs performed at the acoustic set were released in 1997 on the Good Life EP.49 Weezer continued to tour until Christmas 1996.50 "Deluxe edition" and demo releases In July 2009, Karl Koch, the webmaster for Weezer's website, revealed that Weezer was preparing a "deluxe edition" of Pinkerton.51 On November 20, 2010, the reissue debuted at number six on the Billboard Catalog Albums chart.52 On December 12, 2011, Cuomo released the third album of his demos, Alone III: The Pinkerton Years. It comprises demos recorded between 1993 and 1996, when Cuomo was studying at Harvard and writing material for Pinkerton and the abandoned Songs from the Black Hole project. The album was included with a book, The Pinkerton Diaries, which collects Cuomo's writings from the era.53 Reception Professional ratings Aggregate scores Source Rating Metacritic 100/1006 Review scores Source Rating AllMusic 5/5 stars2 Entertainment Weekly B54 Los Angeles Times 3/4 stars55 Melody Maker mixed56 NME 7/1057 Pitchfork 10/1058 Q 4/5 stars59 Rolling Stone 3/5 stars 199660 Rolling Stone 5/5 stars 200461 Spin 7/1062 Initial Pinkerton peaked at number 19 on the US Billboard charts,63 falling far short of sales of its multi-platinum predecessor, The Blue Album.64 Initial reviews were mixed.6566 Jeff Gordinier of Entertainment Weekly criticized Weezer's choice to self-produce the album and dismissed it as "a collection of get-down party anthems for agoraphobics".54 Writing for Rolling Stone, Rob O'Connor called the songwriting "juvenile" and described the song "Tired of Sex" as "aimless".60 Rolling Stone readers voted the album the third worst of 1996.67 Melody Maker praised Pinkerton's music, but advised the listener "to ignore the lyrics entirely."68 NME praised the album, writing that "by the time the affecting acoustic lament 'Butterfly' wafts in like Big Star at a wildlife protection meeting, Pinkerton starts feeling like a truly moving album."69 Pitchfork awarded the album 7.5 out of 10, writing that "Pinkerton might actually be a bit much for fans who were wooed with the clean production and immediately accessible sound of these guys' debut, but if given a chance, it might surprise even some anti-Weezer folk."70 Cuomo was embarrassed by the album's mixed reception and the confessional nature of its songs. In August 1997, he wrote: "This has been a tough year. It's not just that the world has said Pinkerton isn't worth a shit, but that the Blue album wasn't either. It was a fluke. It was the Holly" video. I'm a shitty songwriter."71 In 2001, he told Entertainment Weekly: "It's a hideous record... It was such a hugely painful mistake that happened in front of hundreds of thousands of people and continues to happen on a grander and grander scale and just won't go away. It's like getting really drunk at a party and spilling your guts in front of everyone and feeling incredibly great and cathartic about it, and then waking up the next morning and realizing what a complete fool you made of yourself."7273 Retrospect Despite its mixed initial reception, Pinkerton has had enduring sales; by August 2009, it had sold 852,000 copies in the United States74 and was certified gold.75 In later years it garnered critical acclaim and cult status through internet word-of-mouth,7677 and eventually came to be considered among Weezer's best work by fans and critics.27879 In 2002, Rolling Stone readers voted Pinkerton the 16th greatest album of all time.80 In 2004, Rolling Stone gave the album a new review, awarding it five stars out of five and adding it to the "Rolling Stone Hall of Fame".61 In 2005, Spin named it number 61 in its list of the 100 best albums from 1985 to 2005.81 In 2003, Pitchfork placed Pinkerton at #53 on their "Top 100 Albums of the 1990s" list, and also gave it a perfect rating.82 In 2007, Drowned in Sound praised it as "the ultimate break-up album, the best unrequited love album and the greatest collection of confused emotions captured in the universe... EVER!"83 Guitar World ranked it #76 on its list of the "Top 100 Guitar Albums of All-Time".84 New Zealand's The Movement placed it #12 on its list of "The 101 Best Albums of the 90s"85 and Pure Pop of Mexico ranked it #21 on its list of "The 50 Best Albums of the 90s."86 It received perfect scores from both AllMusic2 and Tiny Mix Tapes, the latter calling it "one of the best albums of the 20th century."24 The 2010 "Deluxe Edition" reissue holds a perfect 100 out of 100 score (indicating "universal acclaim") on aggregate review website Metacritic.6 By 2008, Cuomo had reconsidered the album, saying: "Pinkerton's great. It's super-deep, brave, and authentic. Listening to it, I can tell that I was really going for it when I wrote and recorded a lot of those songs."87 In 2010, Brian Bell told The Aquarian Weekly: "Pinkerton has definitely taken on a life of its own and became more successful and more accepted ... As an artist, you just have to do what you believe in at the time, whether it’s accepted or not. You just have to keep going with it."88 In 2015, following the Pinkerton reissue and the "Memories" tour, in which Weezer performed Blue and Pinkerton in their entirety, Cuomo said: The experience of learning those songs again, singing them every night, working on them with the guys, and then being in a relatively small venue with 1,000 of the most hardcore Weezer fans and hearing them sing every syllable, seeing them air-drum all the fills—it was such an amazing experience and so different from what we'd been doing the years before that ... So it was a great feeling of validation from the fans, for this album that was so personal to me and had been such a source of pain for years.12 Pinkerton has been influential on acts including Manchester Orchestra,89 Yellowcard, Saves the Day, Taking Back Sunday, The Ataris, Thursday, the Used, The Brobecks, Dashboard Confessional, The Promise Ring,90 The Long Goodbye, and Rye Coalition.91492 Accolades Pinkerton has featured in several music publication "best of" lists.93 Publication Country Accolade Year Rank Magnet United States Top 60 Albums 1993–200394 2003 #17 Spin 100 Greatest Albums, 1985–200581 2005 #61 The Movement New Zealand The 101 Best Albums of the 90s85 2004 #12 Pitchfork Media United States Top 100 Albums of the 1990s82 2003 #53 Guitar World Top 100 Guitar Albums of All-Time84 2005 #76 Rolling Stone 100 Greatest Albums of the '90s 2010 #48 Alternative Press One of the 10 Essential Albums of 1996 ("Class Reunion of '96" issue) 2006 Track listing All songs written and composed by Rivers Cuomo, except where noted. No. Title Length 1. "Tired of Sex" 3:01 2. "Getchoo" 2:52 3. "No Other One" 3:01 4. "Why Bother?" 2:08 5. "Across the Sea" 4:32 6. "The Good Life" 4:17 7. "El Scorcho" 4:03 8. "Pink Triangle" 3:58 9. "Falling for You" 3:47 10. "Butterfly" 2:53 Total length: 34:36 Deluxe Edition showDisc one bonus tracks95 showDisc two95 Sales chart positions Album Chart Peak position U.S. Billboard 200 1963 Austria 4196 Canadian RPM Albums Chart 1597 New Zealand 1198 Norway 1899 Finland 35100 Sweden 4101 Singles Year Song Peak positions US Modern Rock 102 Sweden 103 Finland 104 1996 "El Scorcho" 19 10 18 1996 "The Good Life" 32 – – 1997 "Pink Triangle" – – – Personnel All information is derived from the booklet enclosed with the album.38WeezerRivers Cuomo – guitar, vocals, keyboards, xylophone Patrick Wilson – drums Brian Bell – guitar, backing vocals Matt Sharp – bass, backing vocals Karl Koch – percussion on "Butterfly" Production Joe Barresi– engineer Billy Bowers– engineer Jim Champagne – engineer David Dominguez – engineer Greg Fidelman – engineer Dave Fridmann – engineer Hiroshige – cover art Rob Jacobs – engineer Spike Jonze – photography Adam Kasper – engineer Karl Koch – webmaster George Marino – mastering Dan McLaughlin – engineer Shawn Everett – engineer, mixer Clif Norrell – engineer Jack Joseph Puig – engineer, mixing Jim Rondinelli – engineer Janet Wolsborn – art assistant See also Songs from the Black Hole References 1.Jump up ^ Highfill, Samantha (2010-11-02). "Weezer's 'Pinkerton' reissue: Read the 2001 EW story where Rivers Cuomo called the now-classic album a 'hugely painful mistake' | The Music Mix | EW.com". Music-mix.ew.com. Retrieved 2014-08-15. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Pinkerton – Weezer : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards : AllMusic". AllMusic. AllRovi. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Vozick-Levinson, Simon (November 3, 2010). "Pinkerton: Deluxe Edition Review | Music Reviews and News | ew.com". ew.com. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Montgomery, James. "mtv.com: Weezer Are the Most Important Band of the Last 10 Years". mtv.com. MTV Networks. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ MacKay, Emily (12 November 2010). "Sacred Cows - Weezer's 'Pinkerton' Is Not A Masterpiece, It's Creepy". NME. NME. Archived from the original on 7 November 2014. Retrieved 10 April 2016. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c "Weezer: Pinkerton (Deluxe Edition) (2010): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 2010-11-11. 7.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 137. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c "Weezer Record History Page 7". weezer.com. March 2006. Archived from the original on May 15, 2007. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 139. 10.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, pp. 148–149. 11.Jump up ^ Cuomo 2011, p. 41. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Cohen, Ian (9 February 2015). "Rivers Cuomo". Pitchfork. Retrieved 15 February 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Pinkerton Deluxe liner notes 14.Jump up ^ Cuomo 2011, p. 170. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 158. 16.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 157. 17.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 191. 18.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 190. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c d Luerssen 2004, p. 192. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c Luerssen 2004, p. 159. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 176. 22.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 187. 23.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 189. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c "Tiny Mix Tapes Reviews: Weezer – Pinkerton". Tiny Mix Tapes. Archived from the original on October 18, 2007. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c Luerssen 2004, p. 202. 26.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 193. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 194. 28.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Luerssen 2004, p. 195. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c d Luerssen 2004, p. 196. 30.Jump up ^ Edwars, Gavin. Rivers' Edge. Details Magazine, 1997, Volume 15, number nine. 31.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 105. 32.^ Jump up to: a b Latimer, Lori. "Weezer: Pinkerton ---Ink Blot Magazine". inkblotmagazine.com. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Cuomo 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "Reviews Madame Butterfly". japanreview.net. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 35.Jump up ^ Cuomo 2011, p. 158. 36.Jump up ^ ":::The =W= Story:::". home.pacbell.net. Archived from the original on October 22, 2007. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 37.Jump up ^ "Hiroshige / Evening Snow at Kambara (Kambara yoru no yuki), no. 16 from the Series Fifty-Three Stations of the Tokaido (Tokaido gosantsugi no uchi) / 1832 – 1833". daviddrumsey.com. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 38.^ Jump up to: a b c d Pinkerton (Media notes). Weezer. DGC Records. 1996. 39.Jump up ^ "Howard Stern.com". Archived from the original on October 24, 2007. Retrieved June 4, 2013. 40.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 215. 41.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 200. 42.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 203. 43.Jump up ^ Andrade, Dereck (September 24, 1996). "Pinkerton obtains temporary restraining order against major U.S. record company; suit alleges trademark infringement by Los Angeles-based Geffen Records". Business Wire. Retrieved 2007-09-24. 44.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 204. 45.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 205. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 221. 47.^ Jump up to: a b Luerssen 2004, p. 222. 48.^ Jump up to: a b c Luerssen 2004, p. 219. 49.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton era releases (1996–1999)". Weezer. com. Retrieved 2007-09-24. 50.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 223. 51.Jump up ^ Koch, Karl (2009-07-17). "2009/07/17 You Shoulda Seen It In Color". Weezer.com. Archived from the original on July 24, 2009. Retrieved 2010-01-27. 52.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton – Weezer". Billboard. Retrieved 2011-01-10. 53.Jump up ^ Pelly, Jenn (November 11, 2011). "Rivers Cuomo Releasing Pinkerton Diaries Book and Demos Comp Alone III". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved July 13, 2014. 54.^ Jump up to: a b Gordinier, Jeff (September 27, 1996). "Sugar Bare: Weezer's 'Pinkerton' Could Use The Sweet Relief of Their Debut". Entertainment Weekly (346). p. 78. Retrieved 26 September 2007. 55.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton Review". Los Angeles Times. November 6, 1996. p. 4, Calendar F: Entertainment. 56.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton Review". Melody Maker. October 5, 1996. p. 78. 57.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton Review". NME. September 28, 1996. p. 57. 58.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton edition / Death to False Metal". Pitchfork.com. 59.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton Review". Q. November 1996. p. 138. 60.^ Jump up to: a b O'Connor, Rob (October 31, 1996). Fricke, David, ed. "Recordings: Pinkerton Weezer". Rolling Stone (746). p. 66. Archived from the original on 6 January 2007. Retrieved 30 June 2005. Posted on February 2, 1998. 61.^ Jump up to: a b Edwards, Gavin (December 9, 2004). "The Rolling Stone Hall of Fame: Weezer Pinkerton". Rolling Stone (963). p. 185. Archived from the original on 5 October 2006. Retrieved 15 May 2006. 62.Jump up ^ Berrett, Jesse (November 1996). "Spins Platter du Jour: Weezer Pinkerton". Spin 12 (8): 120–121. Retrieved 21 November 2009. 63.^ Jump up to: a b "Billboard 200". Billboard. Archived from the original on October 23, 2007. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 64.Jump up ^ "For The Statistically Minded". Glorious Noise. Retrieved 2007-02-06. 65.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton". Tower Records. Retrieved 2007-09-25. 66.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 206. 67.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 228. 68.Jump up ^ Melody Maker October 1996, p.52" 69.Jump up ^ NME September 1996, p.57" 70.Jump up ^ Schreiber, Ryan. "Review: Pinkerton". Pitchfork Media. Archived from the original on 7 March 2008. Retrieved 9 October 2009. 71.Jump up ^ Cuomo 2011, p. 232. 72.Jump up ^ Brunner, Rob (May 25, 2001). "Older & Weezer". Entertainment Weekly (597). pp. 40–43. Retrieved 16 November 2011. 73.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 348. 74.Jump up ^ Ayers, Michael D. (2009-08-21). "Weezer Filled With 'Raditude' This Fall". Billboard. Retrieved 2010-01-27. 75.Jump up ^ "Gold & Platinum". RIAA. Retrieved 2007-03-08. 76.Jump up ^ Ramirez, Ramon. "5 more college rock albums for your inner indie snob". The Daily Texan. Archived from the original on October 23, 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-01. 77.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 307. 78.Jump up ^ "Pinkerton by Weezer: Reviews and Ratings". Rate Your Music. Retrieved 2007-10-01. 79.Jump up ^ Donohue, Mark. "Nude as the News: Weezer: Pinkerton". Nude as the News. Archived from the original on November 15, 2006. Retrieved 2007-10-01. 80.Jump up ^ "2002 Rolling Stone Readers' 100". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2007-03-08. 81.^ Jump up to: a b "100 Greatest Albums, 1985-2005". Spin 21 (7): 87. July 2005. Retrieved 2007-02-06. 82.^ Jump up to: a b Mitchum, Rob (November 17, 2003). "Top 100 Albums of the 1990s: 053: Weezer Pinkerton". Pitchfork. Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 8 March 2007. 83.Jump up ^ Adams, Sean. "Drowned in Sound — Reviews — Weezer — Pinkerton". Drowned in Sound. Archived from the original on 2007-09-08. Retrieved 2007-09-25. 84.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 100 Guitar Albums of All-Time". Guitar World. Archived from the original on August 23, 2007. Retrieved 2007-03-08. 85.^ Jump up to: a b "The 101 Best Albums of the 90s". The Movement. Retrieved 2007-02-06. 86.Jump up ^ "The 50 Best Albums of the 90s". Pure Pop. Retrieved 2007-09-25. 87.Jump up ^ Crock, Jason (January 28, 2008). "Interview: Rivers Cuomo". pitchfork.com. Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 2008-02-01. 88.Jump up ^ "Interview with Weezer: They Want You To | The Aquarian Weekly". Theaquarian.com. 2010-04-29. Retrieved 2011-08-16. 89.Jump up ^ "Manchester Orchestra". First Avenue. Retrieved 2012-12-03. 90.Jump up ^ Tedder, Michael. "Revenge of the Nerds". Pitch. Retrieved 2016-04-05. 91.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 210. 92.Jump up ^ Luerssen 2004, p. 349. 93.Jump up ^ "List of Pinkerton Accolades". Acclaimed Music. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 94.Jump up ^ "Top 60 Albums 1993–2003". Magnet. Retrieved 2007-02-06. 95.^ Jump up to: a b Paul, Aubin (September 27, 2010). "Weezer's deluxe "Pinkerton" reissue detailed". Punknews.org. Retrieved September 27, 2010. 96.Jump up ^ "Austria album chart archives". austriancharts.at. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 97.Jump up ^ "Top Albums/CDs – Volume 64, No. 8, October 07 1996". RPM. Retrieved 2010-09-30. 98.Jump up ^ "New Zealand album chart archives". charts.org.nz. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 99.Jump up ^ "Norway Chart Archives". norwegiancharts.com. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 100.Jump up ^ "Finnish Chart Archives". finnishcharts.com. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 101.Jump up ^ "Sweden Chart Archives". swedishcharts.com. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 102.Jump up ^ "Weezer Artist Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 103.Jump up ^ "Swedish album chart archives". hitparad.se. Retrieved 2007-09-19. 104.Jump up ^ "Finland Charts". finnishcharts.com. Retrieved 2007-09-19. SourcesLuerssen, John D. (2004). Rivers' Edge: The Weezer Story. ECW Press. ISBN 1-55022-619-3. Cuomo, Rivers (2011). The Pinkerton Diaries. External links Pinkerton at YouTube (streamed copy where licensed) Pinkerton (album) at Discogs (list of releases) Category:1996 albums Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios Category:Concept albums Category:DGC Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Geffen Records albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:Weezer albums Category:Emo albums